A Child's Lullaby
by Jade Narcissa
Summary: After a one night stand and being rejected a second time by Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy finds himself Pregnant. But what happens when his daughter goes to Hogwarts and they have a Run-in with the Boy Who Lived? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After a one night stand and being rejected a second time by Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy finds himself Pregnant. But what happens when his daughter goes to Hogwarts and they have a Run-in with the Boy Who Lived?

Warnings: Mpreg, Detailed sex, Angst.

Word Count: 1,351 words

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. Because if I did there would be a lot of Draco and Harry sex.

Draco Malfoy is no fool. He knew this could happen, he just never took it into consideration that it could have been his life one day. That's why he fled. He left behind his life as a very young and hated wizard with a deatheater family as a past, and dug his heels into the muggle world. Draco knew it had been a mistake. There was no love in the very passionate night he had shared with his enemy, and Draco knew it the moment it had happened. Harry Potter – The Ministries beloved Boy-Who-Lived, the savior of the Wizarding world, had sex with an ex-deatheater in an alley way in Hogsmede.

_Flashback_

"_Draco, you're so fucking tight!" Harry panted agents his neck as he heaved Draco up the wall of the alley with no struggle. Draco was certainly not heavy, especially to the raven haired boy, who was far taller and more muscled then Draco has ever been despite his small growth spurt in school. Draco has always been very small and fragile-looking. The only thing Draco could do was moan Harry's name as his body was turned over into complete bliss. To finally have the object of his affection was more than enough to send Draco over the edge of ecstasy, mouth opening in a silent cry as he spilled his seed all over himself and Harry's abdomen. Harry came shortly after, grunting into Draco's mouth as he came down from his high. Both panting at the pleasant buzz of their release, Harry gently pulls out and sets Draco on his feet once more. Draco's legs feel like jelly as he stands, arms still rapped around Harry's sweaty neck._

"_You know this can never happen again, right?" Harry said with a strange look on his face. I knew it was bound to come to this. The 'Great Harry Potter' isn't capable of sharing his bed with a deatheater more than once. Much less have a relationship with one. _

_Draco let the silent tears fill his eyes as he pulled up his pants and dress pants, as well as pulling his robes around his small body more tightly. Draco nodded with understanding and turned away from Harry, walking briskly down the dank alley, passing no one as he went. He could feel Harry's eyes boar into the back of his head as he sped up his pace, exiting the alley. The last words he heard before he apparated were his name and a command to stop. Draco didn't listen though, and he most certainly didn't look back at the raven haired hero. He just kept moving after he got to the Manor as well, not even to stop and greet his mother as she felt the tug of the wards to indicate he was back. He knew he could not stay. He felt humiliated beyond his years. Not only did Harry reject him when they were children, but now as well. He had expected it, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. This rejection was even more painful than the first. In first year, Harry Potter refused to shake his hand in friendship. Now, Harry Potter was rejecting him on a much more personal level, rejecting his body, and his heart. It was much worse, Draco concluded. Not wanting to think about it anymore, he packed his bags with even more determination to forget about the green-eyed hero. The next morning is when Draco fled to the muggle world._

Then next few weeks for Draco had been peaceful for the most part. Draco had gotten a nice little flat in Muggle London with 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. But that aside, Draco didn't have a clue what to do now. He felt lost in the world the thought he knew at the moment, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. And to top it off, he had been randomly getting sick in the mornings and early afternoons. But Draco just couldn't bring himself to be phased. He continued his everyday life as a muggle until the sickness got so bad he forced his body to go to St. Mungos.

Draco had grown accustomed to the muggle world but the time his baby girl was born.

Jade Narcissa Malfoy was beautiful. She had platinum blonde hair like Draco, and piercing green eyes like Harry, anyone to look at her had immediately been sucked into her gaze, pausing midstride to compliment the child's beauty. Draco had loved her with all his heart at first sight. The nurses and doctors saw hearts in his eyes as soon as she had been born. Draco wanted to give the child everything, because she deserved no less. Despite having one less parent then most children, she grew up normally. By the Draco's beautiful daughter was 10 years old, she was very much intelligent, and poise as both of the families she had come from. Draco was also proud when his little girl received her Hogwarts letter a year later.

"Daddy Look, I got mail today!" Jade said with a sweet smile. Draco had always been thankful that the girl had never retained the ability of the Malfoy smirk. He enjoyed his daughters smile when it was innocent and lovely, not the ruthless facial expression of his family.

"It seems so, Darling. Would you read it to me? I'm cooking dinner." Draco said with a small smile gracing his features as Jade skipped into the kitchen.

"Oh, is that fish and chips?" Jade asked, her eyes going wide and hungry as she stared at Draco's hands as he prepared the food. Fish and chips were always Jade's favorite thing to eat. She just couldn't get enough of it.

"Why yes it is, my child. Now, read me that letter!" Draco said jokingly as he mixed the batter for the breading.

Jade let out an excited yelp as she hopped on the counter next to her father. "Okay, daddy it says 'Dear Ms. Malfoy, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The supply list that you will need to attend is attached to this letter. We very much hope you will join us this year to extend your knowledge of Magic Signed, Headmaster Minerva McGonagall. It sounds lovely, Daddy!" Jade said with a gasp. Jade knew Draco is a Wizard, and Draco was positive Jade was a witch as well, if the little levitation of toys when she way younger is any indication. She had shown Draco her abnormal amount of power when she caught his shirt on fire when she was five. Draco had thought it had terrified her more than him when scorching hot flames flew from the little girl's hands. She cried for hours that day, thinking something was wrong with her and that 'daddy didn't like her anymore'. Nevertheless, Draco assured the young witch that she was not a fault. And now his baby was going to Hogwarts.

"Well then, lovely, I guess we'd better go shopping then!" Draco said with a smile.

"Yes! Wizarding world here we come!" Jade shouted at the top of her lungs and ceased when Draco shushed her. Draco could already tell it was going to be a long day…

**Hello, lovelies! Harry action alert in the next chapter! Hope you liked this one, and if you did please Review! At least 1 Review to get the next chapter. But the more I get, the more I'll work on the story! My other story having to do with Albus/Scorpius is being worked on as of now, and I'll get it out ASAP. Thank you for your patients. **

**~JN**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello there, lovies. Long time no write? I am terribly sorry I haven't been writing… I have no excuse other than college is kicking my ass right now. How long has it been? 10 months you say? Oh my god… Again, I am SO sorry... I am an awful person… I hope this chapter makes up for it. Now let's see Harry's point of view…**_

_**Summary: After a one night stand and being rejected a second time by Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy finds himself Pregnant. But what happens when his daughter goes to Hogwarts and they have a Run-in with the Boy Who Lived?**_

_**Warnings: Mpreg, Detailed sex, Angst.**_

_**Word Count: 1,847 words**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. Because if I did there would be a lot of Draco and Harry sex.**_

To say Harry was tired was the biggest understatement in the world.

_Why did I even agree to go shopping with Hermione and Ginny? _Harry thought to himself bitterly as he was dragged from store to store by the bushy haired woman and her red-headed counterpart. Harry probably looked atrocious, following the woman with his arms full of shopping bags and his hair in complete disarray, with a few strands falling into his eyes and getting tangled in his glasses. The ladies were shopping for Rose, Hermione and Ron's eldest who was going to Hogwarts when the school year started anew.

_Where is Rose, anyway?_

Harry looked around for the child, who he couldn't see at all. He started to panic quickly. It was so easy to get lost in Diagon Alley. What if she had wondered off, and got lost?

"Where's Rosie at?" Harry asked Hermione who was chatting happily with Ginny, their elbows interlocked between them as they walked.

Hermione looked around quickly, a stricken look on her face when she couldn't find her daughter. She narrowed her eyes in the hopes of making her vision clearer in the afternoon sun. Then, a flash of Ginger hair was seen skipping a long inside one of the stores.

_Madam Malkin's. _Harry noticed with a sorrowful look in his eye. It seemed Fate was playing games with him lately.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

* * *

_He had caught word of Draco Malfoy's return to the wizarding world while at Hogwarts. He was the newly hired DA instructor, and had been there was the Headmistress had made the announcement of the new first years set to arrive next year. _

"_Jade Narcissa… _Malfoy." _The headmistress said quietly. Harry had thought he had heard wrong as first, but he was definitely please to find out he had understood her correctly. He had not heard about or from the Malfoy's in years. No news on any of them, especially since Lucius Malfoy had passed away, leaving his wife and child everything, but rather nothing but horrid memories of enslavement to the Dark Lord. He hadn't seen Draco in about 12 years, He thought to himself sadly. Draco had been one of the few constants Harry had in his life, and after their night of passion all those years ago, he genuinely missed the blonde. He had searched every corner of the Wizarding world for Draco, save the one he was hiding in, apparently. _

_Harry walked silently to his classroom to prepare lesson plans for the fast approaching school year, when a thought came to him:_

_Who was Jade to Draco? A niece or maybe a cousin, perhaps? _

_No, Harry thought to himself bitterly. He knew who she was by instinct. _

_His daughter._

* * *

_-End of Flashback_

* * *

Harry shook himself of his thoughts and quickly followed after Rose, Ginny and Hermione hot on his heels as he walked into Madam Malkin's. Harry glanced around the shop for the flash of Ginger locks that belonged to Rose, and when he finally found the red-head, he also found a shock of Platinum Blonde who was patiently listening to Rose's rambling about what dress color would look best on her.

The girl was beautiful. She had freshly curled Blonde hair, which was the lightest of blonde, and big green eyes that seemed to look into your soul. She also had slightly tanned skin, and a perfect white smile.

"Try the light Blue," The girl said gently to Rose, whose eyes widened to almost a comical size.

"The color would go beautifully with your eyes." She continued to smile at Rose's expression as she contemplated exactly what she had heard.

"That's a wonderful idea! Thank you so much," Rose said, clearly waiting for the girl to tell Rose what her name is.

"Jade," The blonde said politely. "Jade Malfoy."

Harry froze, his jaw dropping open as he studied the girl once again. The Platinum Blonde hair spoke for itself, being a Malfoy family trait. But he could also see Draco's likeness in Jade's features. The gently upturned nose, the petite figure, the perfect bone structure, and the high cheek bones all belonged to Draco himself.

"Jade where are you, darling?" A crystal clear voice said behind many of the clothes racks that levitated about around the store. Harry knew that voice, and he knew it well.

"I'm over here, daddy." Jade said, turning around and smiling when her father appeared in front of her, holding both of their jackets from when they each took them off earlier in the stuffy store while waiting for Jade's robe fitting session.

"And who might you be?" Draco asked Rose, who looked between the two Malfoy's in bewilderment.

"Rose Weasley, sir." Rose spoke quietly, her head down towards the floor looking very interested in her shoes. Rose was normally a chatty girl, except when it came to adults. She was very shy around people older than her, even her parents.

"Ah, a Weasley. It is a pleasure to meet you, Rose." Draco spoke softly to her, clearly seeing her embarrassment in the whole situation. Jade gave her a warm smile, and Rose slowly started to smile herself.

"Was there something you needed, Daddy?" Jade turned to her father.

"Yes, Madam Malkin is ready to see you now." Draco told his daughter, ushering her onto one of the many podiums where Madam Malkin was indeed waiting for her.

Rose seemed to have noticed Harry, Hermione and Ginny in the doorway then, skipping over to them with a sea foam blue material swatch clutched tightly in her freckled fingers.

"Hey mom! Where did you guys go earlier?" Rose smiled, handing the fabric to Hermione and proceeded to explain in great detail why she needed a dress specifically in that color. But Harry wasn't listening. Harry was too focused on the Blonde sitting mere feet away from him, watching his _daughter_ get fitted for her Hogwarts robes. He wanted, no, he _needed _to know how Draco had managed to have a child, and still manage to stay hidden from Harry's searching eyes. Not to mention _whom _he had the child with.

"Malfoy," Harry spoke softly.

The blonde in question turned his head to meet Harry's eyes. Draco seemed frozen for a few seconds, his skin becoming a shade lighter as he began to pale. His beautiful silver eyes seemed to get misty then, but he quickly regained focus and greeted Harry with a curt nod.

"Potter." Draco spoke, his chin jutting out stubbornly and rising, as if he were to look down upon Harry.

"It's been years, and all I get is a 'Potter'? You must know me better than that, Draco. I know you knew I was searching for you. I even went to the manor, only to have Narcissa tell me she could not tell me your location." Harry said, his voice becoming louder with each word he spoke.

"Obviously you didn't look hard enough, Potter. I was in a simple hiding spot. I did not want to be found, anyway. Especially by you." Draco said defiantly, his eyes sparkling with anger. Harry chose to ignore Draco's words in favor of asking the question he had been dying to know the answer to.

"Who is she?" Harry asked, glancing at Jade out of the corner of his eye after a measurable silence took place throughout the store.

"Jade is my daughter. She is going to Hogwarts this year, and she needed fitted robes. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, but I do not recall you having any selected woman to carry your child while we—"

"That is because Jade was not carried by a woman." Draco answered.

"Then who carried her? If she's going to Hogwarts this year, she would've had to have been conceived around the time that we—"

Draco cut him off again.

"That is correct. And I carried her, of course." Draco spoke, his eyes distant as Harry glanced at him.

"You mean she..."

"I think it's about time you knew the truth, Harry."

Harry stood up straight quickly from his place leaning against the wall behind Draco, walking quickly around the over-stuffed chair, and looking straight into the blonde's eyes.

"I can feel it; when I look at her. She's mine, isn't she?" Harry asked, although he was certain he knew the answer already.

"It should be obvious. She may have some of my features, but she has some of yours as well, Harry." Draco said, looking into Harry's eyes as his began to water slightly. He looked to the floor quickly, looking up at Harry through his mile long lashes.

Harry quickly got onto his knees and pressed the blondes face into his chest, gently wrapping his arms loosely around Draco's thin waist. Draco began to sob into Harry's shirt as he held him, 11 years of hiding, and keeping a secret as big as Jade had physically and emotionally drained him. Draco wished with all his being that he had not had to hide his daughter at all.

She hadn't deserved to be kept in the dark, and away from her heritage, and most importantly, Away from Harry. But Draco had done what he thought was best at the time. Harry had rejected him and his love. Who was to say he wouldn't have rejected Jade as well? Draco could not bear the thought of his daughter's sweet face, crinkled in sorrow while tears flowed steadily down her cheeks.

"I am sorry, Draco. I am so sorry for what you had to go through alone." Harry spoke, his voice cracking as he said the final word. He was ashamed. Not of Jade, or Draco. Of himself, for not searching harder, and letting those awful words slip off his tongue all those years ago.

"But now that I know who she is, I don't want to miss anymore of her life, Draco. I want to know her. I want to know my child, and I want to know you." Harry said into Draco's hair, a few of his own tears falling.

_**And this is where we stop for now. CLIFFHANGER! Again, I am so sorry about the SUPER late update, and I will try to update this ASAP! Thanks for reading. X**_

_**~Jade Narcissa**_


End file.
